Abrasive articles are used in industry for abrading, grinding, and polishing applications. They can be obtained in a variety of converted forms, such as belts, discs, sheets, and the like, in many different sizes.
Generally, when using abrasives articles in the form of “sheet goods” (i.e., discs and sheets), a back-up pad is used to mount or attach the abrasive article to the abrading tool. One type of back-up pad has dust collection holes connected by a series of grooves. The dust collection holes are typically connected to a vacuum source to help control swarf build-up on the abrading surface of the abrasive article. Removing the swarf, dust, and debris from the abrading surface is known to improve the performance of the abrasive article.
Some abrasive tools have integral vacuum systems with dust collection means. The extracting and holding capabilities of these abrasive tools have been limited, in part, due to the suction requirements current abrasive disks and their related back-up pads require.
In some abrasive tool configurations, swarf is collected in a complex dust collection system through a hose connected to the abrasive tools. Dust collection systems, however, are not always available for the abrasive tool operator. Further, the use of a dust collection system requires hoses that can be cumbersome and may interfere with the operator's manipulation of the abrasive tool.
There is a continuing need for alternative ways to provide an abrasive system with dust extraction capabilities. It would be particularly desirable to provide an abrasive article or an abrasive article mounting assembly with dust collection capabilities that can be used with or without a central vacuum system.